Everyday I'm Hustlin'
by LittleMissWonderlannd
Summary: Blossom has moved here from Texas. Bubbles has now become a mean girl. Buttercup is still haunted by the events of a party that happened a year ago. And now it's high school. The biggest rivalry is about to become even more vicious. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Diva meets Mean Girl

**Hello Y'ALL, I'm back with a new story for all of you. Hope you all enjoy it. Proper Authors note and disclaimer at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Freshman year...<em>

_Oh no..._

These were the thoughts running through Blossom Harrison's head when she stood outside of Townsville Private High School. It was a new, modern building. It was white with large glass windows and the Logo in large, bold letters. Blossom was rich, like the other students. She saw kids parking Bentleys, Ferraris and even sleek, long black limos. Blossom nervously fiddled with her long, smooth red hair and bit her lip. She wore a pink -shirt with a white cardigan, white jeans and silver sandals, all designer of course.

"Freshman as well?" She heard a voice say. She turned around. She came face to face with a brunette who's hair reached her upper back. She had mixed race skin, and large green eyes with full pink lips. She had an athletic build and wore a slightly oversized black t-shirt with **_Try me and your gonna be history _**in large, bold white letters. She also wore blue jeans and black doc martens. Her hair had been let out, and it was slightly messy. She gave Blossom a grin.

"I'm Buttercup. I go my , Miss Fearsome, Becca-Trix, Bex, Caesar... But I _mostly _go by B.C." She stated. Blossom nodded and smiled.

"I'm Blossom. I just moved here from Texas," She said. Buttercup nodded.

"Well that explains your accent then. I come from Chicago but I moved to Los Angeles 'bout a year ago." Buttercup replied. She turned around, and said in a loud voice. "Yo, Bunny! C'mere fo' a moment!"

Blossom looked around,wondering who she was talking to. She soon saw a girl, who she presumed was Bunny, strut her away over to them. She had long brown hair and light, caramel skin. She had long brown hair, tied up in a pony tail and wore a purple crop top under dungarees with a black jersey over them. She also had Black doc martens. She had light brown eyes that had a glimmer in them. She also had long eyelashes and pink full lips with high cheekbones. She was also curvy.

"Hey, B.C! Who's this?" She asked, looking at Blossom. Blossom felt her face go red. "No offense," Bunny continued.

"Oh, this is Blossom. Blossom this is-" Buttercup was cut off by Bunny.

"Bonnibel, but don't call me that. I go by Queen B, Beezy, BB, Bebe but I mostly get called Bunny. When boys try an Holla at me, I go by Bebe." Bunny said, smirking.

"She comes from Los Angeles," Buttercup said, giggling slightly. Bunny flipped her hair, grinning.

"California, born and raised!" She exclaimed. They all giggled. Buttercup turned to Bunny.

"She may seem a bit extra but that's you should see Princess!" Buttercup exclaimed. Bunny nodded.

"That girl is SO over dramatic!" Bunny said giggling. Blossom couldn't help but smile. They seemed like fun girls laughing around, joking. A big change from Texas. It was so serious, and strict. She was glad her parents decide to move here.

* * *

><p>Blossom P.O.V<p>

"Yeah, yeah. But admit it_, _Bunny, _you're _a diva!" Buttercup exclaimed. Bunny rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, hoe? Just because I get _what _I _want _when I _want _it does not mean I am a diva. I'm just all about the money!" Bunny stated. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"You just described a diva!" She said. Bunny sighed.

"Okay, okay...

_I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di..."_

Bunny flipped her hair and stuck a pose,getting a attention from nearly everyone on the campus.

_"Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..."_

She looked at Buttercup, poking a finger at her. She then continental strutting around, dancing and getting attention from everyone.

_"Stop the track, lemme state facts:_

_I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world and they say that I couldn't get it;_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it_

_How you gon' be talking shit? You act like I just got up in it;_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute!_

_I know you read the paper - the one that they call a queen,_

_Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!)"_

"You're turn, _diva._" She hissed at Buttercup. Buttercup rolled her eyes and rolled her neck before she took over from Bunny.

_"I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di..."_

She started shaking her hips, her hands in the hair, light on her feet.

_"Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..."_

She bent down then went up again, stealing the show.

_"When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up,_

_Bet he better have a six-pack in the cooler_

_Getting money, divas gettin' money,_

_If you ain't gettin' money, then you ain't got nothing fo' me_

_Tell me somethin', (tell me somethin'): Where yo boss at? (Where yo' boss at?)_

_Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back? (that like to talk back)_

_I wanna see her (I wanna see her), I'd like to meet ya (I'd like to meet her)_

_What you say? (NOT TO ME!), she ain't no diva (she ain't no diva!)..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..."_

"You're turn Blossom!" They both said at the same time. I stayed still shocked. Despite my nerves, I was ready to say my verse.

_"Since 15 in my stilettos, been strutting in this game,_

_"What's yo age? " That's the question they ask when I hit the stage_

_I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she getting paid?_

_She ain't calling him to grade-up, don't need him, her best maid"_

I started doing my own dance, swaying my hips and shaking my head with my hands in the air. It was easy. Just act like no one is there. Say whatever comes into your head and hope for the 's what I was doing.

_This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags and the money...)_

_We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "Where that money? ")_

_All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same;_

_Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane..._

I looked at Bunny and Buttercup, who were smiling. I couldn't help but blush. I felt so happy to make friends easily on the first day.

"Let's show these bitches how it's done," Buttercup hissed at me. We all smiled.

_"I'm a-__a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva..."_

We all sang in harmony, dance moves on point.

_"This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)_

_Stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "where that money? ")_

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva..."_

We finished, attempting to catch out breathes. The whole campus applauded.

"And that..." Buttercup began. "Is how it's done."

"Oh really?" We heard a voice say. We turned around. I saw a blonde girl, a brown haired girl and red headed girl. They were followed by a bunch of other girls.

"The popular girls..." I muttered. I saw a dark cloud over Buttercup and Bunny's head. I knew this wasn't good.

"Do you _really _think that your the best?" The redhead asked, before the while clique broke down, giggling.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Bunny. She seemed calmer. Bunny sighed and looked at me.

"The blonde girl is called Mackenzie Adams, also known as Bubbles. She is really rich and spoiled and has a _lot _power at this school. So don't mess with her. Also, don't mention her around Buttercup." Bunny began.

"Why?" I asked. Bunny shook her head sadly.

"Something happened a few months ago in middle school... I don't want to talk about it. If she wants to tell you, she will." Bunny said. I nodded, understandingly. "Anyway, the red headed one is Vanessa Morbucks, AKA, Princess Morbucks. One of the richest and spoilt girls here and is a total brat and a slur. Trust me. The brown haired one..."

Anger was evident in Bunny's eyes. She clenched her fists and growled. "Is Robin Snyder. The bitches girl in school. And she's my _fucking sister!_" She hissed. I patted her on the back.

"It's okay, calm down..." I said, soothingly_._ I could understand why it pissed her off. Imagine your sister was a vicious bully!

"What are you to doing?" Bubbles asked. I looked at her. She had curly, golden blonde hair and cream skin with long _eyelashes_ and carefully arched eyebrows. Her lips were full and pink and she had high cheekbones. Her hair was in low pigtails, tied with blue ribbons. She was gorgeous with a nearly flawless figure. She wore an off the shoulder blue crop top with _**Queen **_written in curly, glittery letters, white jeans and white pumps. She had a white hoop bracelet and a pearl necklace.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare? And who are you anyway? You have no reason to look at me," Bubbles stated. I noticed her accent, she must've come from London.

"She wasn't looking at you, Adams..." Bunny hissed. Bubbles folded her arms.

"Shut your mouth, you can't talk to me like that!" Bubbles snapped. Robin smirked. She looked exactly like Bunny except with long curly hair. She wore a white blouse and a plaid blue skirt with black tights with black Mary Janes with little heels.

"_STILL _jealous of me, Bonnibel?" Robin asked. She laughed and turned to Princess. "Should we?"

"Oh, _yes._ Let's show these losers how it's done!" Princess exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Bubbles P.O.V<p>

As the girls and I got into positions, I made sure I attracted the attention of a every person on campus at the time. We weren't going to let some wannabe losers take or place as queen. Especially that _skank _Buttercup. What happened between us is something I'd like to do get about. I hate her. Nevertheless, I was popular now. So nothing really mattered. Anyway, we got into our positions. Princess in centre, Robin on the left, Me on the right. Princess looked like a queen, in her off the shoulder, long sleeved yellow shirt and her black miniskirt with a black belt. She was also wearing black ankle boots and socks which were slightly longer that the boots. She was also wearing her tiara and her red hair in a pony tail.

Then, it was our minions- I _mean _other girls at the back. I smirked. Oh, we were about to _own _these bitches! I looked at Princess. She was giggling and trying to compose herself. Then she nodded and turned to us. Robin, however, was smirking at an angry Bunny. The red headed one looked nervous. I rolled my eyes. It was what she got for making friends with the first people she saw. I composed myself, making sure they knew who the Alpha girls were.

"And a 1, 2, 3..." Princess began before she sang the first verse.

_"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me!"_

She began shaking her hips and running her hands down all the curves of her body before dropping down and up again.

_"I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the_

_Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll..."_

She then stopped to let Robin sing her part. Her eyes were closed (Robins) and she was slowly moving her body.

_"People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent!"_

Then, we all sang in unison, even the girls that followed us around.

_"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me!"_

It was my turn now. I swayed my hips, making the boys go crazy. I gave my hair a shake and it gave me a sexy, fierce appearance.

_"My mouth never takes a holiday_

_I always shock with the things I say_

_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, _

_I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy!"_

Robin sang again in the same style she did earlier.

_"People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent!"_

We all then sang in unison. I flipped my hair at Buttercup, just to anger her. I saw her face go red and I giggled to myself.

_"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me!"_

Princess took centre again.

_"Sexy, Sexy, Sexy..."_

She winked and blew a kiss at the group of hot boys, laughing and flipping her hair.

"_Naughty, Naughty, Naughty..."_

I sang this part, shaking my hips while bending down and blowing a kiss like Princess did earlier. This earned a cheer from the boys.

_"Bitchy, Bitchy, Bitchy..."_

Robin sang this, making punching gestures. The she began to blow a kiss, only to end with her putting a middle finger up. Everyone whooped.

_"Me..."_

We all sang this at the same time, pointing at ourselves before taking our original positions.

_'"People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent..."_

We sang the chorus again, Robin singing her usual part.

_"__I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
><em>

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me!"_

The whole campus stared cheering and clapping. Time for Robins part.

_"I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly_

_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_

_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_

_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy_

_Can't change I am..._

We all sang the last part together.

_"Sexy, naughty, bitchy me!"_

Princess walked up to Bunny, Buttercup and Pink girl.

"And that..." Princess began. "Is how it's done," Robin nodded while I giggled.

"And you, pink eyed freakshow, better watch who you're messing with." I said. She gasped, before turning bright red. I hated girls like that, all weird and shy. If she wanted to survive in a school full of millionaires then she better step her game up.

This is Townsville Private High School. The most, elaborate and expensive school in all of the US. Only the very best go here. And if that Ginger Minger thought she could come here randomly, I don't care where she is from, and think she could mess with us then she needed to have something checked in her brain. Call me a mean girl, but I am just stating the truth. I don't care about the scared look on her face. In fact, I am tempted to slap it off.

"_Freakshow_!" Buttercup exclaimed. "She has a name you know!" I shrugged. I looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't care what it is," I stated. Princess laughed.

"Yeah, if little widdle pinky doesn't want to speak then we can call her _whatever _we want!" Princess said. I saw her face go red.

"Actually," She began. I smirked. So Barbie Wannabe decided to talk? No way this could go wrong.

"_Actually,_" She said again, stronger this time. "My name is Blossom."

"_Acsherlly Ma naym we Blorsome!_" Robin said, mocking Blossom. "So we have a texan now? I ain't no racist but can you speak so we can understand you!"

"_Shut up before I make you shut up!" _Bunny exclaimed, cheeks red. Wow, she was really ugly like that.

"Let little Blossy fight her own battles." I said. I giggled before turning around. "Come on guys, let's go to class!"

We all turned around and strutted to class. I saw a glimpse a of crybaby Blossom. I laughed. Freak.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry there wasn't much of a plot at the beginning. I just want to get the story started. Sorry I made Bubbles a mean girl but it was for the sake of the plot. Also, the rivalry between Bubbles and Buttercup will play an important role in the story so it was something I had to do. Anyway, this is only the beginning. Read and review and post constructive criticism so I can see where I went wrong!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diva by Beyoncé. All credit goes to her and the songwriters. It was written and produced by Shondrae 'Bangladesh' Crawford, Sean Garret for her third album I am..Sasha Fierce. The video is on Vevo owned by YouTube. I do not own Sexy, naughty, bitchy me by Tata Young. It was from her album 'I believe'. It was written by David Clewett, Ivar Linsinki and Savan Kotecha. All profits and credit must go to them.**

**For those who review you will be given a shout out in the next chapter of...**

**_It runs through my veins._**


	2. Chapter 2: Entrances and Rivals

**Hello! Time for chapter two!**

**Full authors note at the end.**

* * *

><p>"Anyway, should we take you to the office?" Buttercup asked. "You know, to get everything registered."<p>

After the incident with Princess and her gang, they had quickly recovered. Walking into the school building, Blossom was taken aback by the beautiful design. The lockers were large and beautiful, with a floor made of marble and HD state of the art T.V's everywhere. As Blossom walked in, Bunny and Buttercup either side of her, she couldn't help but feel nervous. What if there was other girls like Princess and Bubbles in the school? And she couldn't handle another Robin either.

"Sure,' Blossom replied. Buttercup paused for a moment, causing Bunny and Blossom to stop as well. Buttercup smiled and waved. Blossom turned to Bunny and she was doing the exact same thing. Blossom stood, confused.

_"Eek!" _She heard a high pitched voice squeal. She cringed, but quickly recovered when she saw two girls run toward them. The first one was a blonde girl who's hair was in a curly ponytail, tied with a pink ribbon. She was a pink skirt, a white blouse and pink pumps. The second one, who was much just as excited as the first one, was Asian and had long black hair. She wore an off the shoulder sweater with leggings and white huaraches.

"Bunny! BC!" The girls exclaimed, embracing the girls in a hug. Bunny and Buttercup hugged them back.

"Hey guys!" Bunny began. "Guys this is Blossom." Bunny turned to face Blossom. Blossom smiled, politely. The two girls grinned and waved at her.

"Hi! I'm Kuki!" The Asian girl exclaimed.

"I'm Dee - Dee! And no, I am _not _related to Bubbles!" Dee Dee replied. Blossom nodded, but couldn't help noticing similarities between Dee - Dee and Bubbles. Bubbles and Dee - Dee were both blonde with blue eyes. They both had the natural poise, and the certain edge to their voice. It was weird, you couldn't tell if they were about to yell, cry or even just laugh. They looked similar, except Dee - Dee had light freckles.

"My real name is Desiree," Dee - Dee continued. "But I prefer Dee - Dee!" Blossom nodded and smiled again but inside she was yelling **_What's with the nicknames?!_**

"It's nice to meet you guys. I was just about to go to the office-" Blossom began.

"The office?" Kuki exclaimed. She giggled, grabbing Blossom's arms. "Oh, I can show you where that is -"

Suddenly the door slammed open. The whole corridor was in silence. They all stared at the door, even Blossom and the girls, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

_"Yea, ay_

_Yea, ay."_

"Oh no." Blossom heard Kuki say. Blossom turned to face Kuki. "It's _the boyz."_

Blossom gave Kuki a confused look. "Boys? What do you mean-"

_"Yea, boyz_

_Yea, hol up, hol up!"_

Several boys then entered the hall. They were loud and had a crowd following them. _The popular kids. _Blossom thought, sighing.

_"Hol up, we dem boyz_

_Hol up, we dem boyz_

_Hol up, hol up, hol up, we makin' noise_

_Hol up, hol up, hol up, hol up, hol up_

_Hol up, we dem boyz_

_Hol up, we dem boyz_

_Hol up, hol up, hol up, we makin' noise_

_Hol up, hol up, we dem boyz!"_

A red headed boy came out from the crowd. He seemed to be the leader. He wore mostly red, and a backwards cap. He had smirk on his face, which made him seem more arrogant.

_"Hol up, hol up, hol up, pop a bottle **(pop** **a ****bottle)**_

_Hol up, hol up, hol up, if you suck and swallow **(if you suck it)**_

_Smell that marijuana, they gon' follow **(they gon follow)**_

_Throwin money on her like she won the lotto **(the lottery)**_

_Pussy must be serious **(hol' up)**_

_Scared of heights come face your fears **(hol' up, hol' up)**_

_Do it just like Nicki go'n n bend it over **(bus' it wide)**_

_Say she never smoked I turned her to a stoner **(smoking now)"**_

At the end of each line, a boy with freckles and spiked brown hair added another line. He also had a grin on his face. Another boy emerged from the crowd. He had green eyes and messy black hair. He had slightly tan skin and seemed mixed race.

_"Young nigga but I'm ready **(but** **I'm ****ready****)**_

_Oh, foreign girls call me sexy (**cal****l me sexy)**_

_And white girls gimme becky **(Becky)"**_

Then a blonde boy appeared, not smirking, but he still had a air of arrogance around him.

_"But first I gotta roll this joint, babe, Hol up, hol up..."_

The group came through the corridor, as loud as ever. The mixed race boy stopped to talk to a blonde girl, who was blushing and giggling. Buttercup made a noise of disgust.

_"Hol up, we dem boyz_

_Hol up, we dem boyz_

_Hol up, hol up, hol up, we makin' noise_

_Hol up, hol up, hol up, hol up, hol up_

_Hol up, we dem boyz_

_Hol up, we dem boyz_

_Hol up, hol up, hol up, we makin' noise_

_Hol up, hol up, we dem boyz..."_

The blonde girl gasped and squealed.

_"Oh My Gosh, that was amazing!"_

The mixed race boy rolled his eyes and continued with his verse. He seemed to be looking at Buttercup and the others now.

_"Hol up, hol up, hol up, you drive me crazy **(drive me crazy)**_

_Number 1, bitch you can't replace me **(can't replace me)**_

_Leave the club these hoes be tryin to chase me **(why you playin)**_

_You got a ass so fat let's make a baby **(And another one)**_

_Damn, I'm smokin weed in my mercedes_

_Hol up, these niggas broke, these niggas lazy_

_Man they money slim, they actin shady_

_I'm in my brand new car, who wanna race?_

_Ho, bitch you ain't come up from so why you showin up?_

_I'm takin them shots all my niggas stay loaded up..."_

The blonde boy blonde boy rapped the next part, while the mixed race one was chatting up the blonde one.

_"Man on the low all these hoes be actin so material..."_

The blonde girl giggled, before walking away with her friends. The mixed race boy smirked, looking at her backside.

_"Hol up, man did you see her interior?"_

He said this to the blonde boy, who ruffled his blonde hair and smiled.

_"Hol up, we dem boyz_

_Hol up, we dem boyz_

_Hol up, hol up, hol up, we makin' noise_

_Hol up, hol up, hol up, hol up, hol up_

_Hol up, we dem boyz_

_Hol up, we dem boyz_

_Hol up, hol up, hol up, we makin' noise_

_Hol up, hol up, we dem boyz!"_

They had finished, and a cheer emerged, coming from the entire hallway.

"My Gosh, they are arrogant!" Dee - Dee exclaimed. Kuki and the others murmured in disagreement.

"They're dicks to be honest." Buttercup said. "Imagine, making that big entrance for no reason."

Kuki sighed, before flipping her hair. "It's cause they think their kings."

Blossom looked confused. "Wait a minute, who are they?"

Bunny cleared her throat. "The ginger one is Brandon or 'Brick'" _Again with the nicknames! _Blossom thought. "The blonde one with slicked back hair is Stephen or 'Boomer', the mixed race guy is Vincent or 'Butch', the one with the freckled is Mitch. There are others but I don't feel like mentioning them. Anyway, they're the main ones."

"So... Vincent, Stephen, Brandon and Mitch," Blossom said slowly.

"Butch, Boomer, Brick and Mitch. Yeah." Bunny replied. Blossom nodded.

"Oh look who's coming now..." Buttercup hissed.

"Aye, it's Lil Kooks, Bebe, Miss B, Dezi and... _Ooh _we got some new pussy over here!" Butch exclaimed he smirked. Blossom went red again before sighing.

"My name is Blossom." She said, firmly. "And don't think you've got a chance."

Butch raised his eyebrows before laughing. "_Ooh, _We gotta first one over here! Imma call you... Hot P, you get me? And it ain't 'cause o' dat p-"

"Bitch, shut your mouth before I make you shut your mouth!" Buttercup exclaimed. Butch raised his eyebrows before sighing.

"Calm down, BC, I was only going to say _pink. _Don't jump to conclusions." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, did you enjoy our little... entrance?" Mitch asked. Kuki shrugged.

"_Little? _I think the whole entire school heard that one." Kuki said. "Anyway, I have something _way _better than that,"

"Which is...?" Boomer asked. Kuki cleared her throat before she walked past the boys and stood in middle of the whole way. She flipped her hair and smirked.

_"See me up in the club with 50-leven girls_

_Posted in the back diamond fangs in my grill_

_Brooklyn brim with my eyes sittin' low_

_Every boy in here with me got that smoke_

_And every girl in here gotta look me up and down_

_All on Instagram, cake by the pound_

_Circulate the image every time I come around_

_G's up, tell me how I'm lookin' babe."_

Kuki Sanban was a fantastic dancer. She did proper dance moves **(A/N Look up 'Charlize Glass. The official video of her dancing are the moves Kuki is doing.)**. She could sing really well to. Dee - Dee then came strutting in, standing next to Kuki

_"Boy, this all for you, just walk my way_

_Just tell me how it's lookin' babe [x2]_

_I do this all for you, baby, just take aim_

_And tell me how it's lookin', babe (how it's looking)_

_And tell me how I'm lookin', babe (lookin' babe)..."_

They mirrored each other's dance moves and Dee Dee sang as well in an even voice.

_"Drop the bass, man, the bass get lower_

_Radio say, "Speed it up, " I just go slower_

_High like treble, puffin' on them mids_

_The man ain't ever seen a booty like this_

_And why you think you keep my name rollin' off the tongue?_

_Cause when you wanna smash, I just write another one_

_I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker_

_Dez and Kookz all on his mouth like liquor [x4]_

_Like, like liquor, like, like, like liquor_

_Dez and Kookz all on his mouth like liquor [x3]_

_Like, like liquor, like, like, like liquor!"_

They sang this part at the same time. They were in perfect harmony. This earned them an applause from the crowd watching.

Brick smirked at them. Buttercup raised her eyebrows and sighed. She put her hands on her hips before she glared at him. "Oh, what now?"

Brick sighed. He put his hands behind his head. He looked at Butch, Boomer and Mitch. Thy looked at him back. Butch had a smirk on his face. Boomer looked passive while Mitch glared at them. "Trying to mess with _us _right up you went against my girlfriend?" Brick finally said. He put his hands down. Blossom gave him a confused look.

"Girlfriend..." She murmured. She then thought back to her first encounter at the school after Bunny and Buttercup. It had finally struck her. _Princess. _She glared at the boys. Kuki rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Princess? What kind of threat is that?" She replied. Brick looked at her for a second before chuckling.

"Oh, I don't know." He said, folding his arms. He looked directly at Kuki. "It might not be a good idea for you to fall into the _wrong crowd._ I know a girl in Princess' group, Mackenzie is it? Anyway, she has been eyeing up Wally lately."

Kuki scoffed before turning away from Brick. "I do not like Wally."

Brick nodded. "Uh huh, okay. Then you won't mind Mackenzie going after him then. I'll just go tell her she has no rivals." With that, Brick turned around and walked away, with his group following him.

Blossom turned to face Kuki. She was bright red and her fists were clenched. "Are you okay?"

"_That bitch is not getting Wa__lly..._" She hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>...And that's all folks! Sorry this from a bit long but I was a bit busy. Anyway, I was going to do Hustlin' By Rick Ross as the entrance song but I thought We Dem Boyz would suit them better.<strong>

**I have also changed the title and summary. The summary now is more interesting so, I hope it will bring in more readers. Anyway, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: 'We Dem Boyz' is owned by Wiz Khalifa as part of his 5th studio album 'Blacc Hollywood'. It was released by Rostrum Records and Atlantic Records. It is produced by detail and written by Cameron Thomas and Noel Fisher. 'Yoncé' is owned by Beyoncé. Beyoncé co-wrote and co-produced the song with Justin Timberlake, Timbaland, Jerome "J-Roc" Harmon, Dwane "Key Wane" Weir, and Mike Dean, with extra writing from The-Dream and extra production from Jordy "Boots" Asher. The song was released by Columbia Records. All of the credit goes to them.**


End file.
